6 Years After
by littlebird14
Summary: Clarke has been contacting the Ark everyday for the past 6 years...and they could hear everything. One-shot


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the 100. All characters, background stories and locations belong to the writers of The 100_

*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*

The first time they heard her was on day 622. Raven had been trying to get a signal to talk to the bunker for over a year. After getting the telecommunications room back up and running, it took months to get a hit on anything. But once she did, she heard Clarke's voice coming through loud and clear.

"Bellamy, today is Madi's birthday. She's 7 she says. I'm not sure exactly what to do for her. She lost her whole family….her friends." Raven jumped out of her chair as fast as her leg would carry her and flew towards the intercom.

"Bellamy! Get your ass to tellecom now!" she yells excitedly over the speaker.

Raven hits record on the broadcast coming from Earth and just a few short moments after Bellamy comes into the room. "What's up Raven?"

"Shhh, listen."

He does and hears, "Well, I need to get going. Madi and I are going to spend the day searching for some source life. Just like every day. But if there's one thing you and I know how to do is survive, right Bellamy?" and then there was silence.

"Clarke's alive?" he breathes.

Raven is smiling but nods. He grins widely before gathering Raven in his arms for a hug. This was the best news they've gotten since returning to space.

They waited by the radio the next day, waiting to hear from her and sure enough, at the same time of the morning, they hear her voice. "Bellamy, its been 623 days since Praimfaya. So Madi said she had a good birthday but I could see it in her face she was lying to me. To be honest, I've always had you to lean on, you were always the heart. I've been trying to tap into that but you and I both know I was never that good at that part. I miss you. You would be so much better at this surrogate parent than I am doing right now."

And then there was silence of her radio clicking off.

"Raven, is there a way to respond?" Bellamy looks at her pleading, expecting her to work her magic.

"I'm not sure. I've been working on trying to communicate with the bunker. I will try though!"

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

A year and some months passed until the day Raven came to the conclusion that they could only hear transmissions, but try as she may, she could not respond to them. They had told the group a few months after the first day they heard her voice and Monty had tried helping Raven but with no prevail.

"I'm sorry Bellamy. We tried everything. We tried fixing what we already had on hand. We tried altering some of the radios and even making some from scratch. Nothing worked. I have no idea how Clarke is getting her signals all the way up here from the ground."

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

They continued to listen to her daily updates. Some days were harder than others. At one point she had said that they hadn't eaten in almost a week. All Bellamy wanted to do was tell her to stay strong because he could hear how broken she sounded.

Other days were good. Clarke had found a patch of green grass. She said it was smaller than the palm of her hand but it was hope that the Earth was coming back to life. That day she had a smile on her face, Bellamy could actually hear it through her voice.

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

Once the five year mark hit, Raven started putting together the rocket to recreate another dropship. Apparently it was something that should have been on their to-do list a lot sooner because there were a lot of parts that were needing accounted for.

"Bellamy, it's officially been five years. Earth should be safe for you now. I keep holding onto hope that I see you soon. I look up at night to see the Ark all lit up but I have no idea if you're alive up there."

"I'm here, Clarke. Don't lose hope."

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

"Bellamy, it's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I keep trying, maybe it's to keep myself sane." She sighs into the radio. "The bunker is silent. We tried digging them out at one point. It been safe to return for over a year now. So where are you?"

"We're coming tomorrow Clarke. Just hold on!"

"Oh, never mind. I see your dropship."

"What?" Bellamy ran to Raven and Monty in the mechanic shop. "Raven, I need you to find out what dropship just landed on Earth. Clarke thinks it's us."

She slides over to the computers on the left side of the room and says to Monty, "Pull up the east satellite." He does and the screen lights up with information. "Gagarin Prisoner Transport…oh my God….Bellamy!" Panic seeping though her face.

"We have to leave now!" His voice rising with fear. "Can we schedule the drop ahead for tonight?"

Monty spoke up, "We can skip the final test if this next one comes back positive."

"Run it! I'll go gather everyone else up and we'll plan on leaving in a few hours."

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

There was no further communication from Clarke throughout the day but Bellamy was busy getting everyone ready to leave the Ark. That night around 7:30 they all crammed back into the little ship they had occupied years prior. Bellamy closed his eyes while they descended back to the ground. It felt like a lifetime ago when they had come to the ground the first time. Back when his little sister was just a little girl imprisoned for hiding under the floor.

Once they landed, they assessed any possible injuries before exiting. "Be on alert. Those prisoners might be armed," Bellamy says.

He reaches for the radio first, changes the signal, takes a big puff of air and speaks into it, "Clarke? Come in Clarke." His heart pounding in his chest. He's heard her voice everyday but it's different now that he can communicate with her.

Not even a full minute passes before he here's, "Bellamy?" Her voice is soft and full of doubt.

"Yeah, it's me. I heard you. Every single day, I heard you. I just couldn't talk to you back."

"Where are you?" He looked at his surroundings and companions. They had no idea. "Okay, head to Polis. I'll meet you there."

"Meet you there." According to Echo, they started heading North. The sun was just peaking over the horizon by the time they reached the once standing city. Everything was destroyed and in ruins. "Anyone see Clarke?" Bellamy's eyes scanned the rubble quickly.

"No," says everyone but suddenly, Raven inhales and points. The Rover was sitting idly by the old Commander tower. They run over to it to find it's completely empty.

"Everyone, fan out. Radio if you find her." Walking towards the outside of Polis, he keeps his eyes and ears peeled. A twig breaks behind him and he whirls around, gun pointed and ready – it was as if he had never left the ground.

His eyes fall on a little girl. Her hair braided back in a ponytail and her blue eyes looking at him scared. He lowered the gun and stood back up slowly. "Do you speak English?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to hurt you Madi."

"Step away from the girl!" he hears a strong voice behind him.

"Clarke?" he asks as he turns around. He finds Clarke with a bow and arrow pointed at him. She had changed her hair, it looked nice.

Her eyes grew and dropped the weapon on the ground. "Bellamy?" She ran up him and threw her entire body into an aggressive hug, just as she did after being reunited from the escape of Mount Weather. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he held her for a long time. When they pulled apart, she kissed him.

This shocked him. They had never been romantic before but he responded to the kiss by putting his hand in her hair while the other roamed her body.

"Bellamy?" came Raven's voice over the walkie. "I hope you found Clarke because we have to get out of here. Murphy spotted the prisoners from the other dropship not too far from here.."

Not wanting to let her go, he pulled away while keeping on arm around her waist before answering, "Raven, I found her. Meet at the Rover in five. Be ready to move."

He clicked off the radio and then looked back at her. "We better go. Finish this later?"

"Absolutely!" She untangled herself from Bellamy and went over to Madi, taking her hand to head back to the vehicle.

Everyone welcomed Clarke and she couldn't help but smile at the hugs of all her friends. They make the long trek to ALLIEs bunker catching up, laughing and getting to know the little Night blood. The group sleeps while Clarke and Bellamy take watch together to catch up. He apologizes for leaving her six years ago and she doesn't accept it by saying, "I was so happy to see the rocket take off. I knew I was not going to make it back. You have nothing to apologize for." Pause. "If you are looking for forgiveness, I'll give that to you." He smiled at their mantra they've told each other multiple times before.

The next week, they monitor the dropship and the comings and goings of the people. They were just as skeptical to venture out as the original 100 had once been. But Raven had gotten written word to the bunker and Kane had replied. They were going to open the bunker about a half a year ago but was out voted by the other clans to wait it out a little longer. Now that they know they are safe, they would reconvene the counsel.

Clarke was happy to hear her mother was still alive and well. And Bellamy was proud to hear his sister was still Commander of Onekru and was still respected. The would meet again soon.

*100*100*100*100*100*100*

Whatever was about to come with the prisoners, Clarke and Bellamy would face it together, just like everything else they have overcome.


End file.
